


But it was all I needed

by Pippinmerry



Category: Steam Powered Giraffe
Genre: A headcannon ive wanted to write for a while, Other, Steam Powered Giraffe (Band), the spine wants to be human
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-16
Updated: 2017-06-16
Packaged: 2018-11-14 23:15:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11218263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pippinmerry/pseuds/Pippinmerry
Summary: The Spine has always admired humans. And over the years he has left the Manor, dressed as a human. Based on the bands 'robot 8Am' video from a few years ago.





	But it was all I needed

The Spine had always loved the humans, ever since he opened his eyes and saw his creator, Colonel Walter. They fascinated him deeply with their emotions, soft bodies and lives. But The Spine knew he wasn't human. Far from it in fair, he knew. But he had always wanted to know what it was like, to be with the humans and be like them. For many years, he had gone out of Walter Manor covered up with scarves and hoods to hide himself, wanting to mingle. It had worked for so long, but as humans fashion was changing his look couldn't stay as it was. He had to evolve his look. So here he was, with a large parcel infront of him from online shopping spree he had had over the last few days. 

Slowly opening the large cardboard box slowly he smiled slightly touching the small pots and bottles in it. The Spine slowly lifted a small bottle of spirit gum he needed to cover his cheek vents and neck rivets as they were a huge giveaway of his origins. Slowly, The Spine got his small sheets of light skin toned silicone sheets and spirit gummed them over the 'problem area's, as he thought of them as. After the gum set and the now very obvious silicone sheets were in place, he got the bottle of foundation he wanted to try knowing he had to show his face sooner or later if he wanted to blend in. "This is so strange" he mumbled to himself as he pumped the bottle a few times onto a small plastic card before touching it with his fingertip gently. "Much thinner than I thought" he said softly frowning as he didn't know what he had thought it would be like. The Spine looked up the memories of how to apply the makeup as his eyes dimmed for a moment scanning the memory, before he looked through the box again, getting the small pink egg shaped sponge, which he proceeded to squish for a moment smiling to himself. Slowly, he dipped the sponge into the small pile of goopy foundation and pressed it over his silvery forehead seeing it covering the silver coloured metal well. The Spine sang to himself softlt as he applied the foundation all over his face and neck, trying to keep his movements as loose and relaxed as possible to seem more human as he looked at himself in the mirror he had. It took his steam away for a moment seeing how....human he suddenly looked as he turned his head slowly, seeing how well it worked. "wow..." he whispered to himself.

"La La La!" Rabbit sang to herself happily as he skipped happily through the corridor before seeing The Spine's room and broke into s huge smile. He had to be in there, as he wasn't in the Hall of Wires. Rabbit slowly opened the door smiling hugely before she frowned deeply, straightening up "Who are you and whyyyyy are you in my brothers room?" she demanded looking angry and scared, hands over her chest boiler plate a little as she stormed into the room. Spine jumped as he looked at himself in the mirror for a moment seeing he was being very convincing, helping he had gently taken his spines off as they were detachable. He slowly stood uo as fluidly as possible, looking at Rabbit as he smiled a little. "Sorry, your...your brother The Spine let me in" he said with a softer voice than his standard, hoping to trick his sister. Rabbit frowned deeply, head to the side gently as she looked at this man she thought she knew but wasn't sure. "who are you though and does Peter know you are here? And wheres my brother?" she huffed softly arms crossed. Spine smiled a little as he took a step forward to Rabbit. "My name is..." he paused suddenly worried. He hadn't needed a name before, so he was put on the spot a little. "My name is David" he said softly to her. "And your brother said he was going out to speak with QWERTY for something" he lied softly as he just wanted to leave the manor, to see how everyone else saw his look. See if no one noticed. See if he blended in with the rest of the world. It's all he ever wanted.


End file.
